starlafandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodic characters
First season Alfred '''and Winerva''' Alfred and Minerva.png Minerva.png Alfred and Winerva are Fallon's father and mother. They are featured in the episode "Badlands". They are a pair of Craft Masters: Winerva is a Master Weaver and Alfred is a Master Jeweler. They are always traveling from town to town, craft fair to craft fair, to sell and teach their crafts. "Winerva is a craftsmaster in the Weaving guild, her Master insignia is embroidered on her sleeve. She wears a feminine yet practical outfit in bright colors." Biker sheep (to be written) Carnie '''and Sword''' (to be written) Dennan Dennan rides.png Dennan.png Dennan is a popular knight of Avalon and caravan leader. He is featured in the episode "Badlands". "Tall, handsome, he's dressed for adventuring. He sits atop his mighty steed." He helps the Jewel Riders beat back the Outlaws attack on his caravan, and later they meet at a party. Dennan and Fallon have a liking for each other, and both Princess Gwenevere and Lord Batton are also interested in him. Doc '''and '''Charity Doc and Charity.png Charity.png Doc and Charity are Tamara's father and mother. They are featured in the episode "Home Sweet Heart Stone". Doc and and the Charity are a pair of farmers living in Heartland Farms, where they take care of Heartland Animal Farm. They have tended the land and raised various magic animals all of their lives. "Doc is an animal doctor and wears the simple clothes of a country vet." The beautiful beautiful Charity "wears the simple cloths of a farm-housewife, except with lots of pockets for animals and animal treats." Guards File:Guard 1.png File:Guard 2.png The guards are the sentries posted at the Crystal Palace. Two of them are featured in the episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone". * Guard 1: A fat dark-skinned man posted at front door of the Palace. There were two guards in the draft script, one on the each side. * Guard 2: A fit man posted at the door to Jewel Keep. He gets gets blasted ("fried" in the script) by the Dark Stone when he becomes suspicious of a disguised Lady Kale pretending to be Queen Anya, but survives. The guard later reappears in the same role in "Fashion Fever" (this time armed with a spear in addition to a dagger). Hawk The hawk is one of Merlin's loyal animal. He is featured in the episode "Jewel Quest, Part I". (The draft script introduces him as "Hawk Leader - Guardian Hawk".) The hawk first appears when he arrives to tell Merlin of the trouble in the forests. Later he grabs Merlin's key before Kale can steal it, and Kale and Grimm pursue him until the dragon's fire breath singes his tail. After falling, the hawk turns the key to Sunstar and flies away. Highlander Riders Highlander 1.png Highlander 2.png The Riders are a group of Asiatic-looking men who deliver a map to the Jewel Riders and the Pack. They are featured in the episode "Wizard's Peak". The draft scrip describes them as wearing "high furlined boots, baggy trousers, ponchos, and scarves , which trail behind their necks like banners. They ride large unicorns, with long fetlocks to protect them from the cold environment." King Odeon, Princess Wisp '''and '''Windy File:King Odeon Lady Kale.png File:Wisp & Windy.png File:King Odeon Queen Anya.png King Odeon and Wisp are the ruler of Faeryland and his daughter. They are featured in the episode "The Faery Princess". King Odeon initially does not like outsiders. When the evil Princess Kale of Avalon arrives to his realm, she attempts to destroy Odeon so she can be the Queen. But after the Jewel Riders chase off Kale, Odeon and Queen Anya sign the treaty "uniting in peace Faeryland with the great lands of Avalon." Faery Wisp and her best friend Windy the dragonette watch over the magical sheep for her father, King Odeon. Wisp has pretty wings that release faery magic dust when she laughs; the sparkling dust swirls and makes everyone around her laugh too. Lord Delphonse '''and '''Murray Lord Delphonse and Murray are two brothers and members of Avalon's nobility. They are featured in the episode "For Whom the Bell Trolls". * Delphonse is the evil brother, the power-hungry lord of the remote Castle Rivermist in the Misty Moors - "a tall, elegant man with a hint of menace in his eyes." After the evil Princess Kale told him she rid of Merlin, he went to get the Misty Rose Jewel for Kale. He was transformed into Lord Swan - "the most beautiful, great swan anyone's ever seen", speaking in a manner similar to Scar from Lion Kin''g. * When Murray found the Misty Rose Jewel, it transformed him into a rhyming, riddling troll. Thinking that would make him popular, Murray used the magic of this Crown Jewel to keep "guests" in his also transformed castle and entertain them with his magic tricks. He is described as "troll wearing a traditional magician's outfit with a black cape. The troll is a combination of Quasimodo and a classic fairy tale troll, ugly but sympathetically funny." He has the Pack turned into frogs and their wolves turned lizards, and threatens to cook and eat the frogs. Eventually, he transforms back: "Where he was once an ugly troll, he is now a rather frumpy, clumsy-looking little guy rumpled clothes. A change for the better, but not by much. He is still sympathetic, though, nerdy, but very sweet." '''Mist Monster' (to be written) Professor Hill (to be written) Sorrel (to be written) Second season The following is an incomplete list. Chance (to be written) Esmerelda (to be written) Derek Grandfather Tree Lady of the Lake (to be written) Mallory and Tiberius Pepe '''and '''Gidney (to be written) Spider (to be written) Queen Sierra (to be written) Miscellaneous minor characters File:Father unicorn.png | Sunstar's father File:Lady Robbins.png | Lady Robbins with her new baby File:Arville Drebin Newton.png | Arville & Drebin with Lady Newton * Father unicorn - Sunstar's loving father featured in both parts of "Jewel Quest". * Lady Robbins - featured in "Badlands". Robbins is the beautiful lady of Castle Greenwood and a friend of the Queen. * Lord Arville,' Lord Drebin' and Lady Newton - briefly featured in "Jewel Quest, Part II" (named only in the script). * Teen unicorns - featured in both parts of "Jewel Quest". They are a group of mean-spirited young unicorns who tormented Sunstar for having wings. Category:Characters Category:Lists